Smallville FanFiction04 Reunion 2da parte
by Booster-GOLD
Summary: Aqui tiene la 2da parte... me costo terminarla, me demore cerca de 7 meses la empeze en Febrero de este año... pense que la podria terminar, pero sucedio lo que nunca pense que me psaria: me quedo en continución... asi que tendra que esperar unos meses ma


**LEYENDA:**

CK Clark Kent

Lois Lois Lane

BA Bart Allen

DP Diana Price (tomo el apellido del aviador, si aun lo recuerdan)

HJ Harold 'Hal' Jordan

JS John Stewart

BW Bruce Wayne

AP Alfred Pennyworth

**Season# Episode# - Reunion (2da Parte)**

_(PROLOGO)_

_(LECTURAS DEL FAN-FICS ANTERIOR)_

Azafata: - Buenas días señor Kent, su destino es Bucarest... su asiento es ventana 8 en 1ra clase...

CK: (mirando a la azafata con desconcierto) Perdon, pero yo compre pasaje economico...

Azafata: - Si, pero hubo un llamado del señor Lex Luthor... dijo que era un regalo por su amistad...

CK: (poniendo cara de inconformidad) Bueno, pero me gustaria sentarme donde me corresponde...

Lois: - Perdone azafata... me podria atender?

Clark se da vuelta y queda mirando fijamente a Lois la cual no le quita la vista... ella le entrega su pasaje a la azafata...

Azafata: - Buenas tardes señorita Lane, su destino es Bucarest... su asiento es pasillo 7 en 1ra clase...

Lois: (mirando a Clark) Espero disfrutes tu viaje 'villa chica'...

Lois se dirige a su asiento, Clark la mira hasta que Lois llega a su asiento, luego mira a la azafata...

CK: (poniendo un sonrisa) Sabe algo, creo que tomare el regalo 'del buen Lex'...

La camara enfoca desde arriba la ciudad, se ve una estela rojiza y otra azul que recorren la ciudad en la direccion donde Bart encontro la limusina vacia... Bart llega 10 segundos antes que Clark a lo que queda de la limusina...

BA: - Trabajan lento, mas rapido son en Chicago para desvalijar los autos abandonados...

CK: - Quien iba en esta limusina?

BA: - Un ricachon de nuestro país... crees que podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude?

CK: - Espero que si...

Cuando termina de hablar revisa lo que queda de la limusina con su vision de rayos X por todo el vehiculo... ve algo de plomo adozado a la carroceria... toma con sus manos el carro y lo voltea...

BA: (mirando con asombro) Aun no me acostumbro a tu fuerza...

Jala con fuerza debajo de unos latones y saca una caja de plomo...

En Grecia, Diana recorre el partenon, al llegar al templo de Zeus ve que un grupo de hombres trata de sacar una de las piedras donde estaba antiguamente la estatua del dios griego...

DP: - Hey, que estan haciendo?

Los hombres la miran y le gritan varias cosas en rumano, rien y siguen tratando de sacar la piedra... Diana se acerca mas para ver y uno de los hombres le dice que no se hacerque mas o lo lamentara...

DP: - Veo que son saqueadores de tumbas estupidos...

Hombre1: - Niña, sigue con tu paseo escolar y dejanos trabajar... griegas (en rumano), igual de entrometidas que las italianas... pero mas bonitas...

Los hombres rieron y siguieron trabajando... Diana tomo a uno por los hombros, lo elevo sobre su cabeza mientras el hombre gritaba pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros y lo lanzo a unos 3 metros de donde estaban... los demas miraron con asombro lo ocurrido...

DP: - Bien (hablando en rumano), quien es el proximo?

BA: - Lois desperto, pregunto por tí Clark, le dije que estabas abajo conversando y que siguiera descansando... bueno, de que hablan?

CK: - Hal me contaba como consiguio su anillo y de como se conocieron Uds. dos (NOTA DEL AUTOR: si quieren saber como se conocieron... aun no se como escribir esa historia, sorry)...

HJ: - Y Clark me conto de donde es... lo cual aun no puedo creerlo... y de como se conocieron Uds. dos...

CK: - Y antes de que nos digieras lo de Lois, le comentaba lo de Bruce Wayne...

Cuando Clark terminaba de hablar, escuchan gritar a unas mujeres... al darse vuelta, ven que un hombre ensangrentado se deploma y antes de que caiga por completo, Bart lo sujeta y lo recuesta en un sofa... Hal pide que llamen a una ambulancia mientras se dirige con Clark a verlo... cuando llegan al lado de el hombre, Bart se da vuelta y mira a Clark...

BA: - Clark, yo conosco a este señor... es el que llego con el adinerado de Ciudad Gotica...

CK: - Se quien es... su nombre es Alfred Pennyworth...

HJ: - Alfred Pennyworth?

CK: - Si, el mayordomo y tutor de... Bruce Wayne.

**(TITULOS DE PRESENTACION)**

_(ESCENA 1)_

Interior de una ambulancia... Clark y Lois acompañan a Alfred quien yace inconciente en la camilla... de pronto comienza a despertar...

CK: - Alfred, me recuerda?

AP: - Joven Clark... ayude a Bruce... corre peligro... castillo abandonado...

CK: - Calmese... encontrare a Bruce... Lois, no es conveniente que se quede en un hospital... crees que sea posible dejarlo en la...

Lois: - Espero que sea la primera y unica vez que haga esto por tí... (en rumano) chofer, dirijase a la base militar de la OTAN...

Chofer: - Como Ud. desee señorita, pero debo informar al hospital...

Lois: - No lo haga, por favor... mi tío 'Benjamin Franklin' no desea que Uds. vayan a perder su trabajo... (entregandole 100 dolares al chofer y otro a su ayudante) me entiende?

Chofer: (mirando a su asistente y reciviendo el dinero) Perfectamente...

Despues de unos minutos de viaje, llegan a la base... el guardia le detiene y le pide que se de la vuelta mientras el chofer le trata de explicar lo que pasa... Lois baja de la ambulancia y se dirige al gurdia..

Lois: - Soy la hija del Crnl. Sam Lane...

Guardia: Señorita Lane, lo siento, solo Ud. puede pasar pero la ambulancia debe quedarse afuera...

Lois: - Traemos a un ciudadano norteamericano herido... deseo hablar con mi padre...

Mientras Lois trata de converser al guardia, llega el en su jeep el Tte. Jordan... se baja y se dirige a la caseta de seguridad...

Guardia: - ATEEEENCION!

HJ: - En descanso... debe dejar pasar esta ambulancia... es una orden...

Guardia: - Tte. Jordan, me es imposible dejar pasar esta ambulancia...

Lois: - Puedo usar su telefono, por favor...

Guardia: - Claro (tomando el telefono y poniedoselo al oido)... a que anexo desea llamar?

Lois: - Al del Crnl. Lane por favor...

Guardia: (mirando a Lois sin soltar el telefono y volviendolo a colgar) Bueno, no creo que haya algun problema si lo dejo pasar... ya que estando el Tte. Jordan presente...

HJ: - Gracias, cabo (mirando el apellido en el uniforme)... Stewart, verdad?

JS: - Cabo 1ro John Stewart, señor!

HJ: - Bien cabo Stewart... mandare una solicitud para que sea mi sub-alterno... creo que servira bien a su pais...

Lois: - Tte. Jordan, hay que llevar a el señor Pennyworth a la zona hospital de la base...

HJ: - Tiene razon, digale a Clark que baje y ud. ira con la ambulancia...

Cuando baja Clark, la ambulancia se dirige con Lois a la zona hospital de la base... Jordan se acerca a Clark...

HJ: - No te preocupes, Alfred estara a salvo en la base junto con Lois... pero sabes que debo llamar al Crnl. Lane para avisarle que ella esta en la base...

CK: (agudisando el oido en direccion a la caseta de seguridad) No creo que sea necesario, el cabo Stewart ya le esta informando... de verdad lo vas a pedir como tu chofer?

HJ: - Si... bueno, hay algo que me da confianza en él... ademas, el anillo lo eligio para ser un 'guardian'... vamos, Bart nos esta esperando en el hotel...

De vuelta en el hotel, se dirigen a la habitación... al llegar, ven que la puerta a sido forzada... Clark entra con rapides mientras Jordan hace que el anillo registre algun rastro de la o las personas que entraron...

HJ: - Creo que no falta nada... que opinas tú?

CK: (registrando con su vision de rayos x) Creo que falta algo... una caja de plomo que encontre debajo de la desvalijada limusina de Bruce...

En ese momento llega Bart... al entrar, los queda mirando y se desmaya... Jordan lo alcanza a tomar con una mano gigante salida del anillo y lo recuesta en la cama... Clark ve que murmura algo, se acerca y escucha que pide comer...

CK: - Esta pidiendo comida...

HJ: - Si, siempre piensa en comer...

CK: - No es por eso... su metabolismno superacelerado consume mas calorias que la de un humano normal... debemos darle de comer o no despertara dentro de 2 días... esperame aqui...

HJ: - A donde vas?

CK: - A buscar comida griega... me converso que le gusto la comida griega de un restoran en Atenas...

HJ: - Puede que tengas razon, pocas veces lo vi comiendo comida rumana... casi siempre entraba a la base a comer con nosotros, claro que tenia que pasarle un uniforme para que pudiera comer...

CK: - Bueno, vuelvo en una hora a mas tardar... trata de que coma algo de comida rumana...

HJ: - Le dire a Stewart que traiga algo de la base...

Al terminar de hablar, Clark sale corriendo en direccion a Grecia... una hora despues, en Atenas, Diana entra a una casa y saluda muy cordialmente a una señora de edad, esta al mirarla, la saluda agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa... de pronto, un ventarron entra al restoran que se encuentra delante de la casa y desaparenciendo como entro al igual que algunos platos preparados, el mesero se da cuenta de que hay una nota en ingles con unos cuantos dolares... llama a Diana y le pregunta que dice...

DP: (ella comienza a traducir en griego) 'Lamento haber sacado sus platos preparados... le dejo dinero norteamericano en compensacion... atentamente, Kal-El'... (hablando en ingles) Kal-El, Kal-El, porque me suena ese nombre... (abriendo los ojos con asombro) CLARK!

Diana sale corriendo del local pero lo unico que queda es una polvareda que ya comenzaba a disiparse... tomando una 'Ducati 999' que estaba estacionada, mira a unos jovenes que tomaban cerveza...

DP: (en griego) Puedo llevarme esta moto?

Joven1: - Princesa, para ti todo... incluso me podrias llevar a mi!

Los jovenes rien mientras Diana se colocaba el casco y tomando la moto con sus manos, la levanta y la pone en direccion a la polvareda...

DP: (mirando a los jovenes que ya no reian y la miraban con asombro menos el que le respondio, quien la miraba con seriedad) Por el momento solo quiero la moto...

Enciende el potente motor de la moto y quemando neumatico sale en persecucion de Clark... despues de varias horas y rellenos de combustible, llega a la ciudad fronterisa de 'Tesalonica' y ve una difurcacion... no nota por cual de los caminos va la polvareda que deja Clark, ve que dos ancianos estan conversando y se acerca a ellos en la moto...

DP: - (en griego) Perdon han visto algo inusual por estos lados?

Anciano1: - Bueno, hace unos 5 minutos se presento 'Eolo' (Nota del Autor o sea 'yo': Eolo era el dios del viento entre los griegos)...

DP: - 'Eolo'? El dios del viento?

Anciano2: - Asi es, princesa, y se fue en direccion de los balcanes...

Diana mira en direccion hacia la frontera con Bulgaria...

DP: - (en ingles) Clark, a donde te diriges!

Diana vuelve a la carretera y se dirige hacia Bulgaria... la camara muestra como se aleja Diana y muestra los ojos del anciano que le respondio al ultimo, los que cambian de color cafe-claro a pardos.

_(ESCENA 2)_

Frente al hotel, se estaciona un jeep del ejercito de los Estados Unidos y baja el cabo Stewart, saca unas cajas con alimento y entra al hotel... cuando llega a la habitacion el cabo Stewart, golpea la 'destrozada' puerta y entra...

JS: - Tte. Jordan, aqui esta la comida que me pidio... es para el chico Allen?

HJ: - Si cabo, recuerde que ahora es mi sub-alterno y no dira nada de lo que esta viendo... queda claro?

JS: (cuadrandose ante Jordan) Si señor...

En ese momento entra Clark con la comida griega...

CK: - Toma Hal, esto es lo que habia en el mostrador del restaurant... crees que la sienta?

Bart abre los ojos y mirando a Jordan enfrente de él le dice que prefiere ver nuevamente a los rumanos que tienen a Bruce...

HJ: - Come lo que te trajo Clark desde Grecia...

BA: - (hablando debilmente) Lo tragiste desde Grecia? Para mí?

CK: (esbozando un leve sonrisa) Bueno, recuerda que eres como un hermano pequeño, rapido, pero pequeño...

HL: - Come lento Bart, debes recuperar fuerzas... y tu Clark, debes de estar cansado...

CK: - Aunque no lo creas, no siento cansancio... es mas, siento como si hubiese gasto lo minimo de fuerza...

HJ: - De donde venias que no pudiste ni comer?

BA: - Cuando Uds. salieron con el mayordomo de Wayne, vi que los empezo a seguir una camioneta y yo segui a la camioneta... cuando llegaron a la base, estos tipos se detuvieron y como vieron que la ambulancia entro, dieron la vuelta y volvieron al hotel... cuando salieron, yo entre haber que habian echo, descubri que lo revolvieron todo asi que sali en su persecucion... los alcanse en la localidad de 'Brasov', el frio era tremendo asi que entre a una tienda de ropa y saque esta casaca, (mirando a Clark) dejandole 10 dolares con una nota y los segui por todo el monte de 'Fágáres', no se detuvieron en ningun lugar hasta llegar a 'Cluj'... a esa altura ya estaba hambriento y como la comida rumana no es de mi agrado tuve que comer algunas frutas que encontre... el cansancio ya estaba llegando a mí limite extremo, los segui hasta un castillo en el pueblo de 'Turda', espere unos minutos para ver si salian, trate de que no me ganara el cansancio y como no salieron me devolvi hasta aca sin determe, puesto que si lo hacia me quedaria dormido y no despertaria dentro de 2 dias ya que aparte de las frutas no comi nada mas...

HJ: - Llegaste hasta 'Cluj' y luego retrocedieron hasta el pueblo de 'Turda'... ya se donde lo tienen...

CK: - Espero estes en lo cierto... ire a la base a ver como esta Lois y el Sr. Pennyworth...

Cuando Clark baja hasta el lobby y sale del hotel... siente que le toman del brazo y al darse da vuelta ve que el cabo Stewart le indica que suba al jeep...

JS: - Vamos, es mejor que llegues conmigo a la base...

CK: - Tienes razon, no creo que pueda entrar... aunque Lois este dentro no creo que su padre me deje entrar...

JS: - Veo que te gusta la señorita Lane...

CK: (sonrojandose mientras abre los ojos y tratando de responder) No... bueno... si, un poco... pero, no creo que yo sea su tipo... que le guste... digo, no se si le gusto... heeeee... podemos partir?

JS: (riendo suavemente) Bueno... pero por lo que pude apreciar en tu 'respuesta', creo que pueda haber algo entre Uds., pero en el futuro...

Base aerea militar de la Otan, el jeep con Stewart y Clark llegan a la base, Clark muestra el pasaporte de USA al guardia quien les levantan la barrera y entran... al llegar al hospital, Lois los espera afuera...

Lois: - Al fin llegas... hay algo que debes contarme del Sr. Pennyworth...

CK: - No se de que hablas, Lois...

Lois: - Sigueme y lo averiguaras...

Entran al hospital con Stewart... al llegar a la habitacion donde se encuentra Alfred, ven que esta custodiada por 2 soldados britanicos... Lois mira a Clark...

Lois: - Cuando entramos al hospital, lo antendio un capitan-medico de la RAF... al sacar su identificacion, vio que era ciudadano ingles, aparte de eso encontro un targeta del MI6... tomo un telefono y comenzo a llamar a varias personas que en este momento estan dentro de la habitacion... espero tu respuesta Clark, poqué el Sr. Pennyworth tiene una credencial del MI6?

CK: - Lois, mientras menos sepas lo que esta ocurriendo...

Mientras le contesta a Lois, agudisa el oido y trata de escuchar lo que se habla en la habitacion... '_Alfred, espero que sepas que en el MI6 estamos contentos de que este vivo... (voz de Alfred) Agradesco su preocupacion Sr. Embajador, pero mas me preocupa el joven Wayne... (voz del Embajador) Deseo lo mismo, las empresas Wayne son un factor importante en nuestro gobierno y en de los Estados Unidos... (Alfred) Entonces sabra porque fue raptado por la faccion rumana de Al Qaeda?... (Embajador) Creo saberlo, es por el prototipo del nuevo carro de combate 'Murcielago1' que esta diseñando las empresas Wayne... (Alfred) Por eso el joven Bruce no opuso resistecia alguna cuando bloquearon la limusina)..._ Clark pierde la concentracion cuando escucha a Lois...

Lois: - Tierra llamando a Clark... andas en el espacio?

CK: - Mmm... eh... perdon, me decias?

Lois: - Nada, olvidalo... mi padre esta reunido con las autoridades locales para empezar a buscar a Bruce Wayne...

CK: - Bien... Lois, tu padre sabe ya quienes fueron los que raptaron a Bruce Wayne?

Lois: - Lo dudo mucho, pero tengo amigos en la CIA que me lo diran con 'mucho agrado'...

Mientras en la frontera de Grecia y Bulgaria, los aduaneros griegos le piden papeles a Diana y ella muestra papeles diplomaticos, le permiten el paso de salida... cuando llega al control bulgaro, uno de los guardias le pide sus papeles, los vuelve a mostrar...

Guardia1: (mirando los papeles y hablandole a su compañero en bulgaro) Papeles diplomaticos... (mirando a Diana y hablandole en ingles) motivo de su visita a Bulgaria?

DP: (respondiendole en bulgaro) Voy con destino a Rumania...

Guardia2: - Habla bulgaro... los papeles de la moto, los tiene?

DP: (metiendose las manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra) Creo que los deje en casa...

Guardia2: (moviendo la mano derecha hacia su arma de servicio) Señorita, le pido que baje de la moto por favor...

Guardia1: - Vamos hombre, no creo que la haya robado... (mirando a Diana) verdad señorita?

DP: Es lo mas comico que e escuchado el día de hoy...

Guardia1: - A lo mejor tiene los papeles en el bolso de atras...

Diana mira hacia atras y ve que el guardia tenia razon sobre el bolso... el guardia se acerca, abre el bolso, saca una pequeña billetera y la abre... ve que estan los documentos de un chico griego...

Guardia1: - Son los documnetos de su novio... verdad señorita?

DP: - Sí, asi es...

Guardia1: (mirando la identificación) - Me podria decir el nombre de su novio por favor?

DP: Constantine... John Constantine...

Guardia1: - Esta correcto... bienvenida a Bulgaria Srta. Price, espero que su estadia sea placentera...

DP: (mirando los ojos del guardia) Gracias... le puedo decir algo? La forma de sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de un anciano que vi en Grecia...

Guardia1: - Puede ser... se le esta haciendo tarde, Princesa, deberia alcanzar lo que estaba siguiendo...

Diana se pone el casco nuevamente, mira por ultima vez al guardia y sigue su camino... la camara enfoca al guardia quien la sigue con la mirada, y muestra los ojos del guardia los qua cambian de color al igual que los del anciano...

_(ESCENA 3)_

Lois y Clark, vuelven al hotel... Jordan revisa una mochila que le trajo el cabo Stewart...

CK: Vas a alguna guerra, Hal?

HJ: Espero que eso no ocurra... en cierto modo soy un oficial de la fuerza aerea de los Estados Unidos, pero en realidad soy solo un piloto de prueba...

Lois: Yo espereo que no te vayas en busca de Wayne... los millonarios son exentricos y siempre buscan el peligro...

CK: Yo conosco a alguien que tambien la rodea el peligro pero no es millonaria ni exentrica...

Lois: (Dandole un puño a Clark en el hombro) HEY! Yo no busco los problemas... ellos me encuentran a mí...

HJ: Me acompañaras... verdad Clark?

CK: Sabia que este viaje seria agitado (mirando a Lois)... pero ya que me lo pides, te acompaño...

BA: Yo tambien te acompaño (dice al salir del baño), siento algo en mi cabeza... como una voz que me dice que los acompañe...

CK: (Mirandolo con expresion de desconcierto) Tuve la misma sensación extraña... senti dentro mío que debia acompañarte...

En ese momento entra el cabo Stewart con una mochila al hombro y su M16 al hombro... Hal lo queda mirando y siente que su anillo vibra...

HJ: Cabo Stewart, solo le pedi un morral...

JS: Lo se, Teniente Jordan... no sabria como decirle, pero cuando fui a la base a buscar su morral senti una extraña sensacion de que debia ir por mi morral tambien...

HJ: Y su M16?

JS: No se preocupe, esta descargada... desde el conflicto en Somalia el '98, nunca mas he vuelto a usar municiones en mi arma... es por eso que solo me designan puestos de menor importancia...

Lois: (Mirando a los 4) Veo que se divertiran solos... lo dudo, tambien voy...

CK: Quieres ir por que 'quieres' o porque algo te dice que vengas con nosotros?

Lois: Porque quiero... ademas esto esta muy entr...

Antes de que terminara de hablar cae desmayada en el sofa de la habitación... Clark se acerca y se escucha una voz...

VozOff: _Puedes estar tranquilo, ultimo hijo de Krypton, ella solo esta dormida..._

CK: Quien eres y como sabes de donde soy? (pregunta Clark un poco enfadado y asustado)

VozOff: _Solo puedo decirte que deben apresurarse en rescatar a Wayne..._

HJ: Como sabes eso... eres de los que secuestraron a Wayne?

VozOff: _Portador del anillo de Los Guardianes de OA... soy un amigo que los guiara hasta su destino... puedes confiar en mi..._

BA: Si eres amigo y sabes lo de Clark y lo del Tte. Jordan... yo confio en tí...

VozOff: _Lo sabia desde el día que nos topamos en tú viaje por Austria, Bart... y se que te preguntas porque el cabo Stwart va con ustedes..._

BA: Creo saber la respuesta, es por las vibraciones que recive el anillo de Jordan cuando aparece Stewart...

VozOff: _Correcto mi joven amigo... los anillos de los 'Green Lantern', como los llaman los guardianes de OA, saben quien sera su proximo dueño y se duplican asi mismo para que su portador actual no quede fuera de los 'Green Lantern'..._

JS: No se de que esta hablando la voz, Tte. Jordan... pero, no cree que debemos partir?

HJ: Tienes razon, John... Clark, Bart... estan listos?

CK: (Viendo que Bart ya no estaba en la habitación) Creo Bart ya tomo la delantera... (tomando el celular de Lois, marca un numero) Bart, donde estas?

BA: (Celular) _Los estoy esperando en la frontera de Rumania con Bulgaria..._

CK: Por que estas ahi?

BA: _La voz me trajo para acá... cuando sali del hotel, tome carrera hacia donde esta Wayne pero me detuve y parti hacia la forntera... espara un poco... creo que una _(cambio de imagen, en la frontera) joven necesita de mi ayuda...

CK: (Celular) _Bart... Bart... que pasa?... qué joven necesita tu ayu..._

BA: (Apagnado el celular y dirigiendose hacia la barrera de control) Sucede algo señorita?

DP: Si, estos guardias no me dejan entrar a Rumania.. según ellos esta moto es robada, pero les estoy tratando de explicar que en el paso fornterizo de Bulgaria con Grecia no me pusieron problemas, alla mostre los papeles (metiendo la mano en el morral de la moto, pone una cara de preocupacion)... por Zeus! (exclama)

BA: Qué sucede?

DP: Sucede que los documentos quedaron en el paso fronterizo, hace mas de 7 horas...

Guardia: (en rumano y un tanto enfadado) Señorita, no la puedo dejar entrar a Rumania si no me muestra los papeles de la moto...

BA: No se lo que dijo pero no me gusto como sono... me cuidas el bolso un poco... voy a la otra frontera a buscar tus documentos y vuelvo...

DP: Como qué vas a la otra frontera?

Cuando termina de hablar, se da cuenta que el chico extraño no estaba, en su lugar solo se levantaba una polvareda... la camara muestra algo asi como una imagen satelital de Bulgaria... en sus carretera principal se ve una mancha rojiza que recorre el pais en menos de 10 minutos se encuentra en la frontera de Bulgaria con Grecia... el guardia que ahi se encontraba lo unico que precencia es una ventarron que entra y sale de la oficina... nuevamente se ve la imagen satelital, y otra ves se ve la mancha rojiza que recorre la carretera principal... en el puesto fronterizo, Diana sale de un local con varios alimentos que guarda en la mochila de la moto y se sienta a esperar...

DP: - Creo que ese chico me tomo el pelo...

Cuando termina de hablar, llega Bart al lado de ella...

BA: (Con evidente cansancio) Espero... que... sea... esta... billetera...

DP: - SI! Esta es... gracias, como puedo agradecertelo?

BA: - Tienes... algo... de... comida?

DP: - Acabo de comprar unos bocadillos... estan en el morral de la moto...

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, Bart ya se habia comido la mitad de lo que llevaba...

DP: - HEY... No te lo comas todo!

BA: - Lo siento... soy de metabolismo acelerado... si no como despues de correr en exceso rapido, mi cuerpo absorveria todas mis calorias...

DP: - Vaya explicación mas rara (le responde Diana mientras le muestra los papeles de la moto al guardia)... soy Diana, Diana Price...

BA: - Soy Bart, Bart Allen... mucho gusto...

PD: - Igualmente... bueno, no kiero ser mal educada, pero debo seguir mi camino...

BA: (Viendo a Diana cuando sube a la moto) A donde te diriges?

DP: - En realidad no lo se... estoy siguiendo a un amigo que estuvo de paso por Gracia...

BA: - A lo mejor soy yo... estuve en Gracia la semana pasada...

DP: (Mostrando un leve sonrisa) Lo dudo mucho... mi amigo estuvo hace 2 dias nada mas...

BA: - 2 dias?... mmmm... puede que...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, suena el celular...

CK: (Celular) _Bart, que esperas para venir?_

BA: - Creo que encontre una amiga... (y antes de terminar, mira Diana que ya tomaba ruta hacia el interior de Rumania) o dios...

CK: - _Que sucede?_

BA: - No me vayas colgar...

Bart sale corriendo en persecucion de Diana... luego de unos minutos, la alcanza y la pasa... unos metros mas adelante se pone frente a ella haciando que frene de inmediato...

DP: - COMO HICISTE PARA ALCANZARME?

BA: - Despues te explico... (extendiendole el celular) tienes una llamada...

DP: (Mirandolo con extrañesa, toma el celular) Alo?

CK: - _Quien es?_

DP: - CLARK?

CK: - _DIANA... eres tú?_

DP: - Clark, donde estas?

CK: - _En Rumania... Diana, escuchame atentamente..._

DP: - Dime

CK: - _Sigue a Bart... vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda..._

DP: - Que sucede, Clark? Noto tu voz mas alterada desde la última vez...

CK: (En el jeep de Jordan) Diana... solo sigue a Bart, el te explicara lo que sucede... (desde el otro lado, se escucha la voz de Diana) _Bueno..._

Clark apaga el celular... mira a Hal y a John...

CK: - Tenemos nuvo apoyo para rescatar a Bruce Wayne...

HJ: - Tú novia?

JS: - Lo dudo Tte., recuerde que es la señorita la novia de Clark...

Hal y John rien mientras ven la cara de Clark, la qu no da ni una señal mientras mira el camino...

HJ: - Que sucede, Clark?

CK: - Nada... pero tengo la impresion de que esta sera nuestra 1ra lucha contra lo desconocido...

La camara se posa frente al jeep, mientras la imagen se divide, muestra a Diana en la oto junto con Bart... comienza a nevar en los 2 lados... la camara se aleja mas y muestra el camino que se extiende frente a ellos... de pronto se escucha la voz nuevamente...

VozOff: - _Sigan, jovenes heroes... su destino ya esta establecido... yo los ayudare en la lucha que esta por empezar... ustedes, en el futuro cercano, seran la defensa de la tierra..._

**C O N T I N U A R A . . .**

Escrita por: Rodrigo Salazar Quiroz, aka "**BoosterGOLD**"


End file.
